Teardrops and new friends
by ShinjucAt
Summary: What do you get when Ruby and Yue spend the day in the same house? oneshot.


Disclaimer- I do not own any thing. If I did would I really be so pathetic as to be writing this?

It was a beautiful night when Yue was dragged by his mistress out of the house to go see Eriol at his old house.

Yue hated this because whenever they visited Eriol, Ruby Moon was there, and she was a royal pain in the-

" Come on, Yue-san!"

Well, you get the idea.

As the house came into sight, Sakura, Tomoyo, Li, and Kero sped up while Yue lagged behind, comfortable with his own pace.

Once at the door they were greeted by Eriol and Supi with the accustomed greetings, but Yue noticed there was no Ruby.

"It's nice to see you all again after such a long time, come in, come in."

Eriol, even after a year of not seeing the others, was still very polite to everyone one, but Yue noticed the reincarnate had grown about three or four inches.

As they entered the house the smell of something burnt greeted them and the Moon guardian had to fight to keep from holding his nose. The others however didn't seem to have that restraint.

"...Um, Eriol, is something burning?" Sakura asked while cupping her hands to her face and trying to breath at the same time.

Eriol's smile dropped just a bit as he explained why the house was like this.

" Well, earlier Ruby tried to make some dinner for us all but she added something she shouldn't have to the food and the oven, well, exploded."

Big bugged out eyes followed his explaination.

After another few minutes the sound of the attic door opening greeted the arrival of a tussled if not messy looking Ruby.

" Oh, Sakura! I didn't expect you to be here so soon with everyone else..."

The butterfly maiden tried to explain what had happened, but Eriol told her he had already explained it all to their guests." I hope you all don't mind if we go out tonight, we'll need to air out the house."

Everyone agreed to Eriol's suggestion, except Ruby who said she'd stay home and clean up the mess she made.

Yue made the suggestion that he would stay with Ruby, leaving out the part that he'd rather stay in, anyway.

As everyone left, Ruby and Yue set about opening all the windows and anyplace they could get a flow of fresh air into the house.

" I'm really sorry about this Yue, I guess I can't really cook that well, can I?"

" I don't know. You just made a mistake. It could have happened to anyone."

Yue didn't really feel like talking, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

" I don't even know what happened. One minute I was cooking a perfect little batch of cookies and a cake, and the next thing I know, " KA-BOOM!" they and the oven blow-up."

Yue considered taking a can of air freshener out, supposing he could even find it.

"...Do you have anything like air freshener in the house?"

The pink haired women thought about it for a moment, putting her index finger to her lips," Uh, I think it was in the left hand, top drawer of the kitchen..."

Without another word, Yue flew into the kitchen.

At least what was left of the kitchen.

Where the oven had once been, there was now a smoking crater, the walls had bits of metal and pipe sticking out of it, and the once white tiled floor was covered in thick black soot.

" I told you it was a real mess..."

Yue turned around to see Ruby gliding into the room looking rather embarrassed and a little, well, like she was ready to cry, actually.

Without saying anything else she moved passed him to open the drawer where the air freshener was, and handed it over to the angel.

Yue had been in a situation almost like this before, except it was with Sakura and it involved a microwave, not an oven.

" You shouldn't feel too terrible, it was just an oven, you can buy another one."

This didn't quite have the effect he was hoping for, as she suddenly began to start sobbing like crazy.

" You don't get it Yue, it's not about the oven or the cookies. It's about how I wanted everyone to have a nice evening inside, after I just cleaned the house. I wanted them to be in a comfortable invironment so they could have fun. Now that's ruined and you have to stay behind and help me with this mess that I made."

She walked into the living room and continued to cry for some time after that little scene.

Yue felt sad for her, at least a little. She reminded him a lot of Sakura, at least when she cried.

He sat down in front of her, not saying anything, just watching her, taking in some details about her. Her hair was all matted down, little pieces of food sticking to the pink locks. He face was all red, and he notice she wasn't wearing any make-up. Because if she was the tears streaming down her face would have washed it away.

After another five or so minutes, Ruby stopped crying enough to notice that Yue was actually staring at her. Not talking to her, not trying to comfort her, but staring at her.

" What is there something on my face?"

" Yes, actually."

And doing a very un-Yue-like thing, the angel took his hand and wiped away Ruby's tears.

She was stunned to say the least, a blush forming across her cheeks.

" Uh, um, th-thank you..."

Doing yet another un-Yue-like thing he gave her a sweet, handsome smile," You're welcome, Ruby."

And she smiled back. She had, in her opinion just made a new friend.

OWARI

-------------

A/N- Okay so it's a little corny, but at least I TRIED.


End file.
